


Insanity

by orphan_account



Series: The Merrymen [1]
Category: 60 Seconds! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Rare-Often cussing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:25:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mary Jane Parker has been threw a lot. Now things are going down. She's been stuck in this shelter for a while, thinking that nothing could get worse... but of course, it always does. (This is my first fanfic so I'm sorry if it is awful. Please let me know what I can improve on.)





	1. Insanity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jay from the Kub Scoutz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jay+from+the+Kub+Scoutz).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Parkersburg family has been stuck in a bunker. Answer things are getting worse...

"Mary Jane, my dear, come to mommy!" Doreles cried to her daughter, diving towards her. Mary Jane dived out of the way with a scream as Timmy stared in horror. "Mommy?" He whispered. "Are you alright?" Dorles turned to him, an insane looked in her eyes. "Yes honey. I'm fine." 

Mary Jane walked in silence, holding her brother, Timmy. He had passed out from fear and fatigue, after they had run from the shelter. Damn, she thought. What happened? She suddenly stopped. "Hello?" She cried out. Perhaps she was going insane. Then, she saw someone. A man, looking to be about twenty-three, in a green jumpsuit with brown combat boots. His hair was a grey-blond, eyes electric blue, skin startlingly pale. He was fairly tall and thin, his facial features almost delicate. He had a scar from above the left eyebrow, all the way down to his top lip. He gave her a kind smile, hiding slight mischief. "What are you doing out her, miss?" He asked her. "And would you like to come with us?"


	2. Salvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two Parker siblings are desperate, and when Mary Jane is offered help, she accepts. What will become of her?

Mary Jane looked at the man. "W-What? I don't even... I don't even know your name! You could kill me!" She shouted. The man laughed. "You're right! My name is James Summers. I'm part of the Merrymen!" He smiled. "One of the best, in fact!" He held out his hand, then took it back. "Would you like me to carry him?" The question hung in the air for a moment. "No. But... I will come with you..." She replied, slightly reluctant. James' eye brightened. "Follow me!"

They arrived at a shabby looking camp, filled with tents created out of tall boards, blankets, and various other cloths of many colors. They had various knick-knacks, varying from photographs to pots to bags filled with personal items. Mattresses lay on the dirt, obviously old. James looked back at Mary Jane. "Well... How do you like it?" She looked around. "It's better than home..." She shivered. Don't think about it! She thought. Timmy stirrred in her arms and groaned. "M-Mary Jane?" He whispered. She was about to reply, comfort him, but was interrupted.  
A dark skinned women came infront of her. She wore the same outfit as James, though it was less baggy and showed off her curves. She wore the combat boots as well. She wasn't fairly tall, but not really short either. Her black hair was tied in a bun. "Hello." She said to Mary Jane. Her voice was like silk, delicate yet strong, colorful yet calm. It was unlike James', which was more like caramel fudge, sweet and somehow familiar, hard to describe. When she smiled, it was difficult not to smile answer well. "Hello!" Mary Jane replied. The women looked at Timmy. "He got tired, didn't he?" She laughed softly. Tommy stirred in Mary Janes' arms again. "Let me take him." Mary Jane handed Timmy to her. "I'll take care of him. Don't worry."


	3. New member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary Jane is asked to join the Merrymen while Timmy is being taken care of.

Mary Jane sat beside Timmy, who was looking out into the distance. The women, Danice was her name apparently, had been comforting her brother while Mar Jane inspected the campsite. The people were fairly nice, but always seemed to be in a bit of a hurry. Mary Jane was snapped out of her thoughts when Timmy shuffled an drew tapped her on the shoulder. "Yes, Tim-Tim?" She asked, softly. Timmy looked down quickly. "Um... I... I was wondering if you are okay..."  
"Of course I'm okay! Why do you ask?"  
"You just seen lost in thought and..." His soft voice trailed off. It used to be so full of energy and excitement, ready for everything. Now, like him, his voice was worn down and tired, hinted with fear.  
"It's getting late. You should rest." Mary Jane said to Timmy. He responded by simply lying down on the makeshift bed. 

The next morning, Mary Jane woke up to an odd smell. She realized it was a fire burning about a few feet away from her. She rolled her eyes. Really? Now? She thought. She got up from the bed and spotted James walking to her. "Hey," he waved at her, "You're up!"  
"No, I'm asleep." Mary Jane responded sarcasticly. James laughed. "Yeah, yeah. All kidding aside, there's something I need to ask you." He leaned next to her. "You can play the trumpet right?" Mary Jane backed up a bit. "Yeah... but I prefer tuba." James smiled. "Fantastic!" He looked at her. "Would you, I dunno, perhaps, want to join the Merrymen?"  
Mary Jame looked at him for a moment before responding. "When can I start?"


	4. Ring Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary Jane is now apart of the Merrymen. She's now going to 'Steal from the rich, give to the poor.' How will this turn out?

James smiled at the response, and replied with a simple, "Once we get you your suit!" Days later, they had gotten her a suit just like they had, green jumpsuit and combat boots alike. They gave her the role as 'Trumpet Player' which Mary Jane was pretty sure was and will never be an official role. They gave her the trumpet, and set out. Mary Jane gave a quick good-bye hug to Timmy.

They arrived at their first home, and Mary Jane played the trumpet, signaling the people inside. Unlike the cacophony the previous player had created, her's was a smooth melody. James knocked on the hatch. A face appeared as the hatch opened. It was tan, slightly pudgy, with dark hair curling in a halo around thier head. "Hello?" Then person said. James smiled down at him. "We are the Merrymen, here to take from the rich and give to the poor!" He replied happily. The boy smiled. "Come in!" He climbed down the ladder and let the rest of the group in. The other people looked similar to him, only two others though. The only thing filling the room was a map, table, and a radio. James looked around at this. "Well... you are in need!" He giggled. Him and the rest of the group (which contained six, excluding Mary Jane) reached into thier bags. Mary Jam didn't have one, considering she had to carry around a trumpet. They pulled out cans of various food, water, cards, and various trinkets and tools. The boy walked up to her, James and the three other men talked to the father, the two other girls conversed with the mother. Mary Jane was the youngest there. She spoke to the boy, found that his name was Antonio Rogrigez, and he was fourteen. The group conversed for a while, danced together, laughed together. Antonio walked off for a moment, the walked back. "Mary Jane. Would you mind if I join the Merrymen?"

Mary Jane and Antonio walked back with the group to the campsite. She showed him all of it, explains what they did and why, and how. She introduced him to everyone. They passed Timmy, who asked about Antonio. Everyone liked him fairly well. She hoped everything would stay like this. But nothing ever stays the same.


End file.
